Sucré Salé
by Vivalina
Summary: Fernando Sucre est en fuite. L'agent Torres est contrainte de le suivre. Pas de spoilers. SucrexOC.
1. surprise

_Disclaimer : aucun des personnages de la série ne m'appartient. Dommage :)_

* * *

- FBI ! Lâchez votre arme ! Cria l'agent Mahone.

Sucre qui avait pris la fuite depuis 10 jours se réfugia dans un entrepôt désaffecté. Il se planquait des fédéraux.

- on ne bouge plus ! Et fais pas le malin mon gars ou t'y passes, dit Fernando.

Un jeune homme plutôt maigrelet et qui se cachait derrière une large veste noire à capuche venait de faire son apparition. Sucre avait le bout de son arme contre l'arrière de sa tête. Il faisait sombre.

- tourne -toi ! Doucement.

L'inconnu s'exécuta.

- tu…t'es une fille.

L'intéressée hocha la tête même si ce n'était pas une question. L'effet de surprise passé, il fouilla les poches de cette dernière et trouva sa plaque.

- Malia Davis Torres, t'es du FBI ?

Elle fit oui de la tête.

- t'as perdu ta langue ?

Un bruit les interrompit. La jeune femme d'environ 26 ans, n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

- Fernando Sucre, vous êtes cerné, rendez- vous, sur le champ !  
- je crois que vous avez tout faux.

Il se montra à la lumière du jour.

- vous faites un pas de plus et je la tue, cria-t-il.

Il tenait en joug une des leurs.

- ça va ? je sers pas trop fort ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Il avait son bras autour de son cou. Malia était tellement surprise de sa sollicitude qu'elle en resta sans voix. Contraints et forcés, l'agent du FBI et leurs renforts les laissèrent finalement partir. Ils prirent un des 4X 4 présents sur les lieux. Sucre était au volant…l'aventure commençait.


	2. petit déjeuner

- c'est délicieux , dit-elle, en dévorant son pan-cake.  
- tu aimes ? Je crois qu'ils font les meilleurs du pays, par ici.

Ils venaient de s'arrêter dans un Bed & Breakfast pour un rapide petit-déjeuner. Durant tout ce chemin, leur conversation n'avait pas été longue voire inexistante.

_Il y a 3 heures :_

Une fois le FBI semé, Sucre dit à Malia de conduire. Puis il ferma les portes.

- sacré look pour un fédéral, sourit-il.

La jeune femme aux courts cheveux roses et au pantalon large le laissa sans explications.

- tu parles pas beaucoup, hein ?  
- le fait qu'on pointe un flingue sur moi, ça m'incite pas trop à faire la causette, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Sucre n'en revenait pas, de toutes les personnes qu'il avait menacées, elle était bien la plus calme. C'était l'insouciance ou peut-être bien l'indifférence qui parlait. Ou encore le fait qu'il lui avait répété cent fois qu'il la relâcherait dès que possible.

- désolé.

Il tenait toujours son arme dans la main mais cette fois il l'éloigna de Malia.

- Torres ? C'est bizarre, t'as pas l'air hispanique.

En effet, elle avait le teint pâle et était tellement fine que si on lui soufflait dessus, elle tomberait comme une feuille. Rien à voir avec sa fiancée Maricruz qui avait des formes généreuses. Bien au contraire, le côté garçon manqué de Malia n'était pas du tout son genre. Voyant que la jeune femme ignorait ses questions, il préféra mettre la radio jusqu'au prochain arrêt.  
  
Dans le Bed & Breakfast :

- si j'étais toi je ne ferai pas ça.

Elle avait planqué son portable dans une de ses chaussettes et voulait appeler un de ses collègues mais Sucre la prit en flagrant délit devant la porte des toilettes. Il tendit la main et à contre cœur, elle lui passa l'objet de la discorde. Puis ils rejoignirent discrètement la table. Leur commande les attendait.


	3. Pink

- c'est une blague ? Tu me fais marcher là, c'est ça ?  
- non. Il y a eu un problème, mon pote, j'étais obligé de l'emmener.

Sucre tentait de se justifier auprès de Michael de la présence de Malia pendant que la jeune femme restait dans la voiture et faisait connaissance avec les autres ex-détenus.

- du FBI hein ? Tu sais que c'est dangereux d'être ici avec nous ma petite, dit C-Note.  
- oui, en plus une fille, ça faisait longtemps qu'on en avait pas vue, sourit T- Bag.

Pour une fois, la jeune femme ne se sentait pas en confiance. Le regard de son interlocuteur la terrifiait.

- du calme, les gars.  
- oui, Lincoln a raison, il faut faire bonne impression devant une telle demoiselle, dit Haywire.

Il lui tendit la main et l'escorta en dehors du 4 X 4. Le silence s'installa chez toute la bande qui fixait cette scène surréaliste.

- le carrosse de madame est avancé, se moqua Tweener.  
- tu restes avec nous, pour le moment, la prévint Michael.  
- désolé Pink, s'excusa Sucre auprès de Malia.  
- oui, un agent du FBI, ça peut toujours servir, ajouta Abruzzi.  
- merci, je suis flattée, ironisa-t-elle.  
- Pink ? Demanda Michael.  
- Oui, t'as pas vu ? Elle a les cheveux roses.

Les 2 ex compagnons de cellule échangèrent un sourire complice.


	4. repérages

- il est hors de question que je mette ça.  
- je crois que tu n'as pas le choix , ma belle, la menaça T-Bag du regard.

Ce même regard qui la terrifiait toujours autant. Ainsi Malia dût se plier aux directives de ses « ravisseurs » qui voulaient faire un repérage dans une banque et pour cela, elle devait enfiler un tailleur pourpre très chic et une longue perruque blonde.

- Oh mais c'est qu'elle est plutôt bien roulée la petite ! Ironisa T- Bag.  
- Magnifique !  
- La ferme, le disjoncté ! S'immisça Fernando.  
- Voilà vos fausses identités…  
- Vos ? Le coupa Malia.  
- oui, vous devrez vous faire passer pour de jeunes mariés, la briefa Michael. Tu penses que tu y arriveras ?  
- elle fait partie des fédéraux, gueule d'ange, le mensonge c'est naturel chez eux, se moqua C- Note. Ils ont ça dans le sang.  
- Tiens, les clés du 4 X 4 … Sucre ?

Fernando ne répondit pas à Scofield. Même s'il ne se l'avouait pas, il était encore sous le choc de la métamorphose de Malia, qu'il trouva très séduisante à cet instant.

- Sucre ? Répéta-t-il.

Il put finalement le sortir de sa rêverie.

- merci mon pote. Allez, en route Pink !

Dans la voiture :

- qu'est- ce qu'il y a ? J'ai une tâche sur mon tailleur ?  
- non, c'est rien.  
- si, tu n'arrêtes pas de me regarder, insista-t-elle.

Reluquer aurait été le terme approprié.

- désolé.

Fernando tourna la tête et se concentra à nouveau sur la route à faire. C'est alors que Malia baissa le pare- soleil et se contempla dans le miroir. Elle soupira.

- t'es très belle … comme ça.  
- heu … merci, dit-elle, surprise et un peu gênée.  
- regarde dans la boîte à gants, y a nos papiers. Enfin …  
- oui, je vois.

Elle les prit et lut sa nouvelle identité.

- Marion ? … j'aime pas, ça fait trop …  
- femme ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- ça te va bien pourtant , sourit-il.  
- oh non, tu vas pas me faire ce coup-là …

Sucre écarquilla les yeux, il ne voyait pas où l'agent du FBI voulait en venir.

- on dirait que tu cherches à me draguer … je te plais ou quoi ?

A cette question osée, Sucre ne put retenir son rire.

- Pink ?  
- Fernando ?

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et frôla ses lèvres. La jeune femme semblait tentée.

- tu rêves princesse, sourit-il, avant de se reculer.

Au fond d'elle, Malia était vexée mais jouait l'indifférente et lui adressa un regard des plus hautains. Le chemin allait être long …


	5. banqueroute

- en fait, monsieur, on aimerait se renseigner pour ouvrir un compte ici, en tant que jeunes mariés , nous …  
- enfin, vous savez comment sont les femmes, elles aiment être couvertes de cadeaux, la coupa Sucre.

Il prit la main de Malia et la serra légèrement.

- n'est- ce pas chérie ? Reprit-il.  
- mais bien sûr mon cœur, répondit-elle, en grinçant des dents.

Fernando voulait tempérer la jeune femme qui tapait du pied nerveusement. Il voyait qu'elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : appuyer sur ce satané bouton rouge qui se trouvait sous le bureau du banquier et qu'elle fixait depuis le début de leur entretien. En déclenchant le signal d'alarme, elle savait qu'elle pourrait faire diversion et retrouver enfin la liberté.

- très bien, je vais vous chercher tous les papiers, je reviens tout de suite.

Sucre sourit au banquier. Ce dernier se trouvait d'ailleurs au fond du couloir lorsque Malia se pencha vers son « mari » et se mit à chuchoter à son oreille.

- je t'interdis de me toucher, si tu refais ça, je te tue, dit -elle, le fusillant du regard.

Elle avait pesé chacun de ses mots. Sucre savait qu'elle était énervée à cause de ce qui s'était passé dans la voiture mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé ça. Cependant, sa menace ne l'impressionnait pas, bien au contraire.

- du calme, Pink, sourit-il.

Malia ne semblait pas apprécier. Loin de là.

- tu vois ce lacet à tes chaussures ? Je peux te l'enlever en une seconde et t'étouffer avec, ajouta-t-elle.

Sucre reprit son sérieux voyant que la jeune femme n'était pas d'humeur.

- TOUT LE MONDE A TERRE !

Deux malfrats armés venaient de faire irruption dans la banque …

_**Il y a deux heures :**_

_- moi je veux bien l'accompagner._

_Un fou rire général se fit entendre._

_-elle est excellente, le disjoncté ! Se moqua C - Note._  
_- non, c'est à moi d'y aller !_  
_- ah oui ? Et en quel honneur Tweener ?_  
_- eh bien , ça fera plus crédible, on a pratiquement le même âge._  
_- c'est ça, traite nous de fossiles tant que t'y es ! Ironisa T- Bag._  
_- pourquoi pas la jouer aux cartes ?_  
_- t'en as ?_  
_- non._

_Devant l'ironie de la situation, Fernando et Michael se tenaient à l'écart de toute cette agitation._

_- c'est Sucre qui ira ! _  
_- Et pourquoi lui gueule d'ange ?_  
_- parce que c'est lui qui l'a ramenée, répondit froidement Fernando, se désignant à la troisième personne._  
_- ça on s'en souvient._  
_- sinon on se la fait à la courte paille ? _

_Personne n'avait l'air d'accord. Cette dernière phrase du disjoncté avait été totalement ignorée._

_- elle va être furax, mon pote._  
_- t'inquiète, je me charge de la mettre au courant, pendant ce temps, occupe- toi de lui trouver une tenue bien classe._  
_- ça marche, répondit Sucre._

**Au présent, dans la banque :**

Lorsque le premier coup de feu retentit, Sucre plongea à terre en emportant Malia avec lui comme s'il avait voulu la protéger. Il l'avait fait sans réfléchir, comme par réflexe.  
La diversion tant espérée par l'agent du FBI prenait donc place sous ses yeux, mais pour rien au monde, elle n' aurait souhaité cela. Ce n'était pas de sa faute mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Tous ces innocents étaient en danger, il lui fallait réagir. Après tout, c'était son devoir…


	6. contractions

- heu… Sucre ?  
- oui ?  
- tu m'écrases, se plaignit Malia.

En effet, il se trouvait toujours sur elle après le premier coup de feu.

- désolé.

Ils échangèrent un regard gêné. En vrai gentleman, il lui proposa ensuite sa main pour la relever.

- merci, dit-elle.

A sa façon de le regarder, elle devait aussi le remercier pour lui avoir sauvé la vie. Du moins, elle semblait reconnaissante.

- non, ne fais pas ça Pink, lui conseilla-t-il.

Malia fixait à présent l'arme du flic que les malfrats venaient de descendre. Elle était posée sur le sol.

- pourquoi ? Regarde tous ces pauvres gens, ils sont morts de trouille, je dois faire quelque chose, chuchota-t-elle. Passe- moi la !

Sucre fit non de la tête.

- s'il te plaît, murmura-t-elle.  
- non, c'est trop dangereux !  
- plus dangereux que quoi ?  
- Dios mio ! s'effraya Sucre.  
- quoi ?

Sucre pointa du doigt une femme enceinte d' une quinzaine d'années qui venait de perdre les eaux. C'est alors que l'agent Torres commença à ramper vers celle- ci.

- Hé ! qu'est -ce que tu fais ? Reste- là ! Je te signale qu'on a un boulot à terminer.  
- désolée mais ça, ce n'est pas le mien et je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon moment, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Sucre semblait d'accord vu son regard.

- attends !

Il lui prit le bras.

- quoi encore ?  
- je viens aussi.  
- pourquoi ? T'as ton diplôme de sage- femme ? Ironisa- t-elle.  
- on ne sait jamais, je pourrai aider. Après tout, je vais avoir un enfant moi aussi.

Malia écarquilla les yeux. Elle était plutôt surprise par cette révélation mais ne laissa rien transparaître. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la fille paniquée.

- ça va aller, tout va bien se passer, ne t' inquiète pas.

L'agent Torres posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

- c'est quoi ton nom ?  
- Adia.  
- moi c'est Marion et je vais t' aider, d'accord ?  
- oui, on est là pour toi ma grande, sourit Fernando.

La future maman qui souffrait et avait du mal à supporter les contractions de plus en plus rapprochées, regarda Sucre d'une manière intriguée. Quand à Malia, elle était étonnée par sa gentillesse envers Adia.

- fais- nous confiance, on va te sortir d' ici, on est du FBI, ajouta-t-il, sûr de lui. Je suis l'agent Gutierrez mais tu peux m'appeler Diego.  
- oui, c'est vrai, tu peux nous faire confiance, ce cher ... **Diego** a raison, soupira Malia en adressant un regard noir au prisonnier évadé.

Elle trouvait que Fernando avait un sacré toupet et n'était pas gêné le moins du monde. Mais elle changea d'avis lorsqu' il tendit sa main à Adia à la venue d'une nouvelle contraction. Elle trouvait son geste sincèrement touchant. La fille y répondit et commença à la serrer très fort, de plus en plus fort . A tel point, qu' elle lui broyait maintenant la main. Sucre pâlissait alors de plus en plus, ce qui faisait sourire Malia qui aidait la jeune fille de 15 ans à respirer.

- allez ! on souffle Adia, doucement.  
- Pink ! L'appela Fernando.  
- et 1, 2, 3, on respire jeune fille, sourit-elle.  
- Pink ! Répéta-t-il, paniqué.  
- oui ! Soupira-t-elle.  
- tu devrais venir voir ça.  
- quoi encore ? S'énerva Malia.  
- regarde ! Dit Sucre.  
- c'est … c'est pas possible … oh mon dieu … on dirait la tête, remarqua-t-elle.  
- c'est pas vrai ! S' affola la future maman.  
- chut ! Calme- toi! On est là, hein ? On va se charger de tout, Ok ? Voilà. Ca va aller, surtout ne panique pas, dit-elle, pour se rassurer elle- même par la même occasion.  
- C'est quoi tout ce raffut ? Demanda Jack, l'un des deux malfrats, qui venait de s'approcher, son arme à la main.

Personne ne répondit. Ils étaient tous occupés à soutenir et encourager Adia car la situation était catastrophique. Non seulement , leur vie était menacée mais cette fille allait devoir accoucher à même le sol dans une banque prise en otage.

- alors c'est quoi ces messes basses ? Répéta Jack, sur un ton beaucoup plus menaçant cette fois.

Il passa alors sa main dans les cheveux de Malia. La jeune femme bouillait à l'intérieur. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire devant cet homme armé. Quant à Sucre, il dévisageait ce dernier.  
Adia se mit soudain à hurler, elle allait bientôt donner la vie à ce petit être sans défense alors que dans ce lieu, ils pouvaient tous perdre la leur d'une seconde à l'autre.

- vous êtes aveugle ou quoi ? Le bébé va sortir, aidez- moi à l'allonger ! Pesta Malia.

Ni Jack, ni son frère Vic ne bronchèrent.

- Sucre … heu Diego … ramène- moi des couvertures et des serviettes ! … Enfin tout ce que tu trouveras dans la salle de repos ! ajouta- t- elle.

Il courut en chercher.  
Le moment tant redouté allait donc se dérouler sous leurs yeux …


	7. dérapages

- allez Adia, pousse ! Encore !

Mais la jeune fille n'en pouvait plus, elle était à bout de force alors Sucre et Malia l'encouragèrent de plus belle jusqu'à ce que des cris de nouveaux- nés se firent enfin entendre …après 15 longues minutes, d' interminables minutes, remplies de doute et d'anxiété.

L'agent Torres, submergée d'émotion, enveloppa ensuite le bébé dans une serviette.

- hé salut toi, dit- elle, en tenant dans sa main ses petits doigts.  
- buenos dias, princesse, lui sourit Sucre, en regardant ce si beau visage.

Puis ce fut au tour de la jeune maman de la bercer dans ses bras. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux ainsi que Malia et Sucre qui échangèrent un sourire à la vue de cette scène si attendrissante.

- c'est quoi votre vrai prénom ?  
- je vous demande pardon ?

Adia lui adressa un regard qui voulait dire qu'elle savait que cette « Marion » n' était pas ce qu' elle prétendait être.

- je m'appelle Malia.  
- Malia Taylor Carter, ça sonne plutôt bien, sourit la maman en regardant sa petite fille. Merci.

Adia prit la main de Sucre et la tint un moment.

- A vous deux, ajouta-t-elle, vous faites une bonne équipe.

Fernando et l'agent Torres échangèrent un sourire. Puis Malia se leva et interpella l'un des malfrats sous le regard curieux voire inquiet de Sucre.

-il faut l'emmener à l' hôpital !  
- hors de question ! Répondit Vic.  
- elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, il faut la soigner, maintenant, c'est urgent ! Vous comprenez ?  
- t'inquiète pas chérie, on en a plus pour longtemps et après, ça te dirait d'aller faire un petit tour dans l'arrière - salle avec moi, ma jolie ? Dit Jack, le frère de Vic.  
- allez au diable ! Se défendit-elle.

Elle le poussa. L'homme armé n'apprécia guère et lui mit une gifle.

- Cabron ! Laisse- la tranquille ! Espèce de salaud ! Cria Sucre.

Le geste violent de ce braqueur de banque le fit se lever en sursaut.

- la ferme et assieds -toi !

A contre- cœur, Sucre s'exécuta. Jack pointait son arme sur lui.

- oh, regarde moi ça Vic, si c'est pas mignon, il défend sa copine.

A ce moment là, Sucre regarda Malia. Il savait qu'elle était terrifiée, même si elle essayait tant bien que mal de donner le change. Ils se connaissaient depuis seulement 2 semaines mais il arrivait déjà à lire en elle, ses yeux la trahissaient.

- lève - toi ! Ordonna Jack à l'agent du FBI.  
- si vous la touchez … le menaça Sucre.  
- quoi ? Tu vas faire quoi ? Ricana le malfrat.

Fernando ne savait plus quoi dire. Il aurait tellement voulu faire quelque chose.

- emmenez -moi, ajouta-t-il.  
- quoi ?  
- emmenez- moi … à sa place, répéta-t-il.

Jack était surpris par la requête du jeune homme mais pas autant que Malia. Elle ne pouvait pas le croire : un prisonnier évadé se sacrifiait pour elle. Il devait sûrement se sentir responsable de l'avoir embarquée dans toute cette histoire, pensa-t-elle.  
Le malfrat fixa Sucre un moment puis emmena Malia dans la salle à côté, pendant que Vic, son frère, surveillait la caisse.

- non, s'il vous plaît, cria-t-elle. Je vous en prie !

On pouvait entendre ses hurlements de l'autre côté de la pièce. Sucre en devenait malade. Il était fou de rage, il ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps, il lui fallait agir. Coûte que coûte. Il se décida alors à prendre discrètement l'arme du policier abattu. Il n'avait plus d'autre choix.  
Pendant ce temps, Malia tentait de repousser Jack mais sans succès. Il avait posé son arme mais elle devait plier sous son poids. Il lui arracha ensuite ses vêtements, un par un, comme pour faire durer le supplice. Elle voulait crier à nouveau, mais cette fois, il mit sa main devant la bouche de la jeune femme.

- la ferme ! Tu la fermes !

Malia était en larmes. Cet homme posait ses mains de porc sur son corps. Il avait déboutonné la veste de son tailleur et voulait maintenant enlever sa jupe.

- Dégage de là ! Pourriture !

Sucre venait de défoncer la porte. Il avait réussi à se débarrasser de Vic et pouvait se ruer sur le frère de celui- ci. Il le prit par le cou et le balança violemment contre les murs de la banque. De rage, il lui asséna dans la foulée plusieurs coups de poings, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.Dix, quinze, peut- être vingt crochets du gauche.  
Les pleurs de Pink résonnaient si forts dans la pièce qu'ils finirent par le ramener à la réalité. C'est alors qu'il pensa à la rejoindre. Elle avait reboutonné la veste de son tailleur mais sa perruque blonde se trouvait sur le sol depuis qu'elle avait tenté de se débattre. Par contre, elle n'avait pu empêcher son mascara de couler.  
Extrêmement choquée, avec les yeux rougis, elle était dans un sal état. Véritablement apeurée, comme une proie sans défense, elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec cette jeune femme hautaine de la voiture ou encore moins à un agent du FBI. Sucre le savait. Il s'approcha alors doucement et sans la brusquer, l'entoura de ses bras. Elle serra très fort son sauveur et s'effondra en larmes. Elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Après quelques minutes, sans dire un mot, Sucre la porta et l'escorta à l'extérieur. En vrai gentleman, il l'avait emmitouflée avec sa veste pour ne pas qu'elle attrape froid car elle tremblotait.

- chut…ça va aller, calme -toi.

La jeune femme ne cessait de pleurer. Elle était sous le choc.

- Malia, écoute- moi.

C'était bien la première fois qu' il l'appelait par son prénom.

- il…voulait… il … bégaya-t-elle.  
- je sais, t'inquiète pas, il va plus pouvoir rien te faire maintenant.

Il la transporta ainsi jusqu'au 4 X 4 et avant que la police n' arrive sur les lieux, il prit le volant vers le chemin du retour.  
Au moins, de cette façon, Adia pourrait enfin avoir les soins dont elle avait besoin.


	8. traumatisme

- tiens, revoilà Bonnie et Clyde, ironisa C- Note.

En effet, Sucre et Malia venaient de rejoindre la bande dans un petit hôtel miteux à la frontière mexicaine.

- ça a marché ? Demanda Michael, le compte est ouvert ?  
- non, y a eu un problème.  
- quoi ? Demanda Lincoln.  
- une prise d'otage, on a dû partir.

Malia n'attendit pas la fin des explications de Sucre et se dirigea directement vers le sac de couchage qui lui était destiné. La douleur était trop forte. Elle se sentait souillée, sale, elle avait honte. Elle ne voulait voir personne. Elle voulait seulement dormir au plus vite et oublier cette journée cauchemardesque.

- qu'est -ce qu'elle a ? demanda Linc, en voyant le comportement de Malia.  
- ça doit être la fatigue, mentit Sucre.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Pink n'était plus la même. Elle était totalement renfermée sur elle- même, elle ne prononçait plus un mot. Ce n'est pas qu'avant, elle était particulièrement à l'aise avec tous ces ex- prisonniers mais cette fois, elle ne répondait même plus aux diverses provocations de T- Bag.  
Néanmoins, une petite explication avec Fernando s'imposait.

- tu as dit quelque chose ?

Sucre semblait ne pas comprendre.

- … à propos de ce qui s'est passé, à la banque ? Demanda Malia, encore émue.  
- ils savent qu'on nous a pris en otage, si c'est ce que tu veux dire.  
- tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.  
- non, ça ne les regarde pas.

Elle le fixa. A ce moment- là, elle voulut le remercier. Après tout, il lui avait sauvé la vie. Mais au lieu de ça, elle resta froide.

- très bien. Parce que j'aimerais que ça reste entre nous, lui avoua-t-elle. Tu arriveras à tenir ta langue ?  
- Pas de problème. C'est à toi de voir.

**Le lendemain :**

Malia prit place à table pour prendre le petit- déjeuner avec Lincoln et son frère.

- qu'est -ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il. Des pan- cakes ?  
- oui, tu devrais goûter. Ils sont tous chauds. Sucre les a fait ce matin, sourit Michael.  
- parce qu'il sait cuisiner en plus, se moqua le frère de gueule d'ange. Et que nous vaut cet honneur ?

Scofield adressa alors un regard plus qu'équivoque en direction de Malia et les deux frères échangèrent un sourire.  
L'agent du FBI se sentait épiée. Elle avait compris leurs sous- entendus. Ils savaient tous les trois que Sucre avait préparé ces pan- cakes spécialement pour elle. Et elle devait l'avouer, elle était très touchée par son geste.  
C'est sûr, son traumatisme serait présent à tout jamais mais malgré cela, la vie continuait.  
Ainsi, bien qu'elle n'avait plus eu goût à rien ces derniers temps, elle prit un pan- cake et le dévora en moins de 2.  
Comme ce fameux jour, au Bed & Breakfast ...  
Comme avant.


	9. tentatives

- j'en peux plus de rester dans cet hôtel. On étouffe ici, soupira Malia.  
- t ' inquiète pas, Scofield cherche une solution, répondit Sucre.  
- sinon t'as qu'à me laisser partir.  
- très drôle.  
- s'il te plait.

Elle essayait de l'attendrir avec ses yeux d'un bleu intense. Il était tenté de se perdre dans son magnifique regard mais il reprit vite ses esprits.

- désolé, c'est impossible.  
- pourquoi ?  
- tu le sais très bien.

Elle mit les bras en croix, exigeant une explication.

- tu es notre otage, un bon moyen de pression ... un petit bonus quoi ! Dit-il, l'air amusé.

Elle sortit alors une arme de la poche arrière droite de son jean puis le pointa devant Sucre. Elle lui avait sûrement piqué pendant qu'il avait les yeux tournés. Il n' avait pas remarqué qu'elle le braquait. Il avait toujours la tête baissée, étudiant soigneusement un plan que Michael venait de lui confier.

- tu l'auras cherché ! fit-elle.

Son ton était froid. Il leva les yeux et comprit tout de suite ce qui se jouait même s'il avait peine à y croire. Il ne semblait pas effrayé, il était simplement déçu car il pensait qu' une confiance mutuelle s'était installée au fil du temps entre eux. Il se sentait donc trahi.

- où t'as trouvé ça ?  
- peu importe ! Laisse -moi partir où je te tire une balle dans la tête !  
- tu n'oseras jamais.  
- ne me provoque pas !  
- je te connais, Pink, tu ne le feras pas !  
- tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont je suis capable !

Il se leva de sa chaise et fit quelques pas en sa direction.

- Ne bouge plus !

Il s'arrêta net.

- Pink, soupira-t-il. Ne fais pas ça !  
- c'est Malia ! Dis -moi où est cette clé !  
- ….  
- très bien. Tu veux la jouer comme ça ?

Pour l'effrayer, elle tira un coup de feu dans le matelas à sa gauche.

- c'est pas vrai ! Il n'est pas chargé ?  
- non, j'ai oublié mes munitions, sourit-il.

Malia était pensive.

- Une minute…et quand tu m'as prise en otage ?

Sucre resta muet à la fixer.

- Réponds !

Il fit non de la tête et la jeune femme soupira en levant la tête au ciel. Elle avait peine à y croire. Elle aurait pu s'enfuir tout de suite et n'aurait pas eu à passer tous ces moments en sa compagnie. Mais est-ce qu'elle les regrettait pour autant ?  
Voyant que la nouvelle avait laissée la jeune femme abasourdie, Sucre lui reprit immédiatement l'arme et la posa sur la table.

- Désolé, tu es coincée avec nous, ma belle ! Dit-il, l'air moqueur.

Malia lui adressa un regard noir et retourna s'asseoir directement à sa place.


	10. la photo

- rends-la moi ! S'énerva Malia contre Fernando.

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux.

- mais de quoi tu parles ?  
- tu le sais très bien !

Elle avait le regard sombre et semblait vraiment remontée après lui.

- hum Torres … tu n'étais déjà pas mal à cet âge !

Tweener était appuyé contre le mur, une photo à la main. Sa photo. Celle qu'elle recherchait depuis une heure déjà et conservait jusqu'à présent dans son porte-feuille, précieusement … comme un trésor.

- Mais c'est qui ce minus à côté de toi ?  
- donne -moi ça ! Insista-t-elle.

Sucre assistait à toute la scène, silencieux.

- tu la veux ?

Elle s'approcha de Tweener.

- viens la chercher ! La provoqua-t-il avec son air sûr de lui.

Il lui fit croire qu'il l'avait fait glisser jusque dans son caleçon.

- si tu crois que ça va m'arrêter ! Fit Malia.

Fernando prit un air amusé. Elle n'avait décidément pas froid aux yeux et c'est bien ce qui faisait tout son charme. Tweener fut déstabilisé même s'il ne voulait pas le montrer. Il sortit finalement la photo de son pantalon puis la déchira sous les yeux plein de colère de la jeune femme.

- espèce de …

Elle se jeta sur lui, folle de rage et commença à presser sa gorge. C'est ce moment que choisit Sucre pour intervenir.

- ho hé du calme, ma belle !

Il la retint par les deux bras mais elle n'arrêtait pas de gesticuler .

- je te jure que je vais le …  
- quoi ? le tuer ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- merci, tu nous rendrais un grand service. Mais je ne crois pas que ce serait une si bonne idée que ça, de laisser un corps dans cette chambre d'hôtel.

Pink ne fut pas insensible à son ironie et il réussit à la calmer. Elle adressa alors un dernier regard sombre à Tweener puis ramassa ce qui restait de la photo et retourna dans son sac de couchage.  
Le lendemain, Malia fut réveillée par des rires provenant de la salle de bain. Tweener était resté collé à la cuvette des toilettes, le caleçon baissé. Tous les anciens prisonniers se moquaient de lui. L'agent du FBI se mit à observer Sucre, intriguée. Se tenant à l'abri des regards indiscrets, ce dernier sortit un tube de colle super forte de la poche de son jean.  
Ils échangèrent un sourire complice ...


	11. Maricruz

- il m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

Malia s'adressait à Maricruz. Sucre voulait rejoindre cette dernière **seul** chez sa tante, mais ses "amis" en avaient décidé autrement. Apparemment, Pink était plus une corvée qu'autre chose pour les ex-détenus puisque malgré leurs insistances, l'agent du FBI n'avait daigné leur révéler la moindre info sur les projets de ses coéquipiers.

- c'est qui cette greluche ?  
- charmante, ta fiancée.  
- ex, ex-fiancée, reprit Maricruz. Alors, c'est elle, ta nouvelle conquête ?

Sucre et Malia ne purent retenir un éclat de rire, vu le ridicule de cette question. Mais ces derniers laissèrent vite la place à des regards ainsi qu'à des sourires gênés, voyant que la jeune femme était vraiment sérieuse.

- non, bébé, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, se défendit l'ancien prisonnier.  
- ne m'appelle plus comme ça !

Sucre s'approcha de Maricruz. Elle dévisageait toujours Malia, ce qui fit prendre conscience à ce dernier qu'elle était encore dans la pièce.

- tu peux nous laisser ?

L'agent du FBI adressa un regard sombre à Fernando.

- por favor, ajouta-t-il.  
- bien sûr, dit-elle, en grinçant des dents.

L'intéressée se retourna au moment où il agita les clés du 4X4 sous son nez.

- c'est pas la peine d'essayer de fuir, tu n'iras pas très loin ! Dit-il, en lui adressant un clin d'œil au passage.

Elle grimaça puis s'éclipsa pour rejoindre la tante de Maricruz dans la cuisine … toujours aussi nerveuse de la tournure que prendrait la discussion qui se déroulait dans le salon.

_**Il y a deux jours :**_

_- qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Malia, intriguée._  
_- une malheureuse réflexion de C- Note et cet imbécile a voulu lui refaire le portrait, sourit Lincoln._

_Il tenait Sucre par le bras. _

_- Tu peux t'en charger ?_

_L'agent du FBI hocha la tête et le frère de Michael put quitter la chambre. Malia lui releva le menton pour inspecter ses plaies. Fernando avait le nez en sang. _

_- montre- moi ça, murmura-t-elle._  
_- ça va, je te dis, affirma-t-il, agacé._

_Il tourna la tête._

_- ne joue pas les durs, tu pisses le sang. Il faut nettoyer ça !_

_Elle lui prit la main et le fit installer sur le lit. Elle rejoignit ensuite la salle de bain et revint avec ce qu'il fallait pour le soigner. Elle passa un coton imbibé d'alcool sur sa plaie ouverte._

_- aie ! Ça pique ! _

_Elle sourit ._

_- quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? _  
_- rien, c'est juste que tu es plus douillet que je ne le pensais, dit-elle, l'air amusé._

_Ils échangèrent un sourire ._

_- je me demande bien ce qu'il a pu dire pour te faire sortir de tes gonds comme ça._

_Sucre hésita un moment avant de se confier._

_- il pense que si ma fiancée m'a plaqué pour mon cousin et n'a pas pu attendre que je sorte de prison, alors c'est que cette nana n'en vaut pas la peine. _  
_- Tu crois qu'il a raison ?_

_Il haussa les épaules._

_- et toi ?_  
_- je ne sais pas. Quoiqu'il en dise, ce sera toujours la mère de ton bébé, fit Malia._


	12. une seconde chance

Adossée contre une des portes du 4X4, Malia attendait impatiemment le retour du jeune homme, qui réapparut une bonne demi-heure plus tard.

- et bien ! C'est pas trop tôt !

Sucre lui lança directement les clés de la voiture et sans ajouter un seul mot, il s'installa sur les marches de cette maison située dans un vrai trou perdu. Plus d'un mois que l'agent du FBI attendait un pareil moment, c'était sa seule et unique chance. Il lui offrait enfin une porte inespérée vers la liberté. La veille encore, elle n'aurait pas hésité et pourtant, sans en connaître la raison, elle n'en fit rien. Il avait l'air tellement désemparé, presque au bord des larmes, qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de partager sa peine. La tentation de le consoler se fit plus forte alors que sa propre liberté.  
Malia prit donc place à ses côtés et brisa le silence qui venait de s'installer.

- ça n'a pas l'air d'aller.

Il semblait surpris qu'elle soit toujours là mais on pouvait également lire dans ses yeux, un certain soulagement.

- c'est fini. Cette fois, c'est vraiment fini.  
- t'es sûr ? peut-être que …  
- elle est amoureuse d' Hector. Elle va se marier avec lui.

Malia hocha la tête.

- et …. qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Je veux dire … pour le bébé.

L'ex-détenu se contenta d' hausser les épaules en guise d'impuissance.  
Elle posa une main réconfortante sur son avant-bras. Tout en douceur.

- Tu sais, peut- être qu' aujourd'hui, tu as l'impression que ton monde s'écroule, que rien n'a plus d'importance autour de toi, que jamais tu ne pourras aimer à nouveau … et tu auras raison. Peut-être que tu n'aimeras personne comme tu as aimé et tu aimes encore Maricruz mais je t'assure Fernando, que tu trouveras quelqu'un. Il faut seulement que tu y crois. On a tous le droit à une seconde chance.  
- ah oui ? Et comment tu peux être si sûre de ça ?

Elle fouilla dans la poche de son jean et y ressortit la photo déchirée par Tweener, couverte de rubans adhésifs, et lui passa.

- c'est tes enfants ? … pourquoi tu ris ?  
- non ! C'est moi, idiot !  
- t'as pas toujours eu ce look alors !

Ils échangèrent un sourire.

- et lui, c'est …

Il pointa du doigt l'adolescent qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Il sentit Malia se crisper aussitôt.

- Manuel Torres. On s'est connu au lycée.  
- Torres. Je vois. Alors tu es mariée.  
- …  
- mais, tu portes pas d'alliance.

Malia semblait fermée comme une huître face aux questions de son interlocuteur.

- c'est lui que tu voulais appeler dans le Bed & Breakfast, hein ?  
- non, murmura-t-elle.  
- tu mens, sourit-il.  
- on est difficilement joignable dans une tombe.

Son ton se voulait froid, détaché mais on pouvait lire toute la peine dans le bleu de ses yeux. Sucre n'en fut pas dupe. L'ironie lui permettait de garder la face, voilà tout. Et il pouvait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas être prise en pitié et surtout pas par lui.

- qu'est -ce qui s'est passé ?

Son ton se voulait doux et compatissant.

- il s'est trouvé au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.

Elle n'ajouta rien de plus.

- désolé.  
- c'est la vie.

Un silence pesant suivit cette conversation. Au bout de quelques minutes, Sucre reprit la parole.

- et pour toi ? Ça a marché ?  
- quoi ?  
- tu m'as dit qu'on avait tous le droit à une seconde chance. Alors, tu as fini par retrouver quelqu'un, c'est ça ?

Hésitante, Malia fixa Fernando un long moment et se contenta de sourire. Puis elle se leva avant de lui lancer les clés du 4X4, qu'il rattrapa au vol.

- allez, en route maestro ! Fit-elle.


	13. arroz con pollo

L'esprit vagabond, Fernando roulait à vive allure, ne jetant que quelques coups d'œils réguliers à la route.

- tu penses toujours à elle, hein ? Devina Malia.  
- j'arrive pas à le croire ! Comment elle peut choisir ce rigolo et pas moi ? se lamenta-t-il.  
- oui, c'est à n'y rien comprendre !

L'agent du FBI venait seulement de se rendre compte des mots qu'elle avait prononcés et changea vite de sujet. Pendant un moment, ils n'osèrent se regarder.

- Tu sais ce qui te ferait du bien ?  
- un bon whisky.  
- en fait, je penchais plus pour une tisane, sourit-elle.  
- Dios mio ! Je ne suis pas si vieux !

Ils louèrent finalement une chambre dans un hôtel pas cher, afin d' y passer la nuit, avant de pouvoir rejoindre les autres.

- tu veux manger quoi ? Demanda Sucre.  
- tu n'as qu'à prendre ta douche. Moi, je me charge de la commande.  
- ça marche !

Il s'exécuta.  
Seulement, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, un cri provenant du coin cuisine le fit sortir en trombe de la salle de bain.C'était Malia. Elle venait de se brûler le doigt en voulant soulever un des couvercles des plats servis. Sucre lui mit vite l'index sous l'eau puis nettoya sa plaie avec du savon pour qu'il n'y ait pas de cloques. Il prit même le soin de lui mettre en bandoulière. C'était un homme très doux, pensa-t-elle alors. Il la surprenait chaque jour un peu plus. Elle devait le reconnaître.  
Le bandage terminé, Malia se sentit tout à coup très gênée face à son interlocuteur. Les joues un peu rosies, elle venait de réaliser que dans sa précipitation, Fernando portait seulement une serviette, enroulée autour de la taille. Quelques gouttes d'eau perlant encore sur son torse musclé. Malia ne pouvait s'empêcher de le dévorer du regard. Elle le trouvait si attirant.

- che paso ?  
- heu… rien. Tu … bégaya-t-elle, en baissant les yeux.  
- Oh !

Gêné à son tour, il ressortit quelques minutes plus tard de la salle de bain, cette fois, en jean et marcel blanc. Il pouvait maintenant se diriger vers leur commande.

- un arroz con pollo ? Demanda-t-il, agréablement surpris.  
- j'ai entendu dire que c'est un plat très populaire à Porto Rico.

Il la fixa un moment puis prit un air amusé.

- fais gaffe mamita. Je pourrais te faire ma demande.

Sa plaisanterie fit sourire Malia. Affamé, le jeune homme se rua alors sur son assiette et dévora le plat tout entier.


	14. souvenirs, souvenirs

Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle, dans les bras d'un fugitif ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Et pourtant … Aussi insensé que cela puisse paraître, elle ne regrettait pas cette nuit. Absolument pas.

Par contre, elle était terrifiée à l'idée que ce soit le cas de Sucre. Il n'avait aimé qu'une seule femme jusqu' à présent et elle savait qu'il était trop tôt pour lui en demander plus. Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il ne se souvienne plus de son aveu de la veille. Aveu qui avait tendance à faire fuir les hommes.

_Sucre n'avait pas prononcé le nom de Maricruz depuis son arrivée dans cette boîte de nuit. Et pour lui, c'était un exploit. D'habitude, elle ne cessait d' hanter ses pensées._

_- allez, juste un verre.  
- non, hors de question, je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne supporte pas l'alcool, répondit Malia.  
- por favor, insista Sucre._

_Son sourire charmeur eut vite raison d'elle._

_Elle ne voulait pas boire, le whisky avait coulé à flots. Elle n'avait pas prévu de danser, elle se trémoussait sur la piste depuis un bon quart d'heure maintenant._

_- j'aurai dû demander ta main et pas celle de Maricruz, sourit Sucre, visiblement sous le charme de son déhanché._

_Il la plaqua tout contre lui et commença à lui caresser sensuellement le bas des reins._

_- très drôle … gringo, bafouilla la jeune femme._

_Elle lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule. _

_- non, c'est vrai, t' es la nana idéale, reprit-il._

_Il venait d' approcher sa bouche de son oreille. Elle ferma les yeux un instant. Sentir son souffle chaud tout contre elle, ça la rendait toute chose._

_- tu sais manier un flingue, tu t'y connais en cuisine, tu assures aux accouchements …et la liste est longue._

_Malia se perdait dans les bras de Fernando, leurs corps à corps se faisant de plus en plus endiablés au rythme de la musique. Leur fièvre montait._

I can imagine you  
Touching my private parts

With just the thought of you  
I can't help but touch myself

_- et… t' es très belle aussi, ajouta-t-il, en la fixant avec ses beaux yeux.  
- t' as trop bu, tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis, dit-elle, en essayant de se convaincre elle-même.  
- au contraire._

Can't get my mind off you  
I think I might be obsessed  
The very thought of you  
Makes me want to get undressed  
I wanna be with you

_Sa voix se fit plus rauque. Ils échangèrent un regard si intense, si plein d'envie, qu'ils cédèrent immédiatement à leurs pulsions quand les lèvres de Fernando attrapèrent les siennes pour un torride baiser. Il n'y avait plus aucun espace entre eux, juste la chaleur et la sueur de leurs deux corps en transe. _

All night, doin' it again and again  
You know I want you so bad  
Baby, baby, baby, baby

_- c'est toi, murmura-t-elle.  
- quoi ? Rétorqua-t-il, entre deux baisers dans le cou.  
- l'autre jour, tu m'as demandé s'il y avait quelqu' un d'autre et bien, cette personne c'est toi._

Oooh I get so high  
When I'm around you baby  
I can touch the sky  
You make my temperature rise, ooh boy  
You're makin me high  
Baby, baby, baby, baby

_Il sourit à sa confession, posa son front contre le sien puis reprit ses baisers de plus belle, se montrant de plus en plus fougueux._

_Elle aurait eu du mal à réfréner ses ardeurs, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'elle avait en tête en ce moment. Elle le voulait en elle. Ce soir. Elle ne lui résisterait pas._

_Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, il lui attrapa la main, direction les toilettes._

I want to feel your heart and soul inside of me  
Let's make a deal you roll, I lick  
And we can go flying into ecstasy  
Oh darlin' you and me  
Light my fire  
Blow my flame  
Take me, take me, take me away

_Sucre allait pousser la porte quand à ce moment-là, Malia lui mordilla l'oreille et lui glissa un ferme « pas ici ». Il la suivit alors à l'extérieur._

_Fernando et Pink eurent du mal à contenir leurs pulsions dans le taxi qui les ramenaient jusqu' à l' hôtel. Le jeune homme maudissait le chemin qui les séparait de leur chambre. Il avait envie d'elle, cette nuit. Une folle envie._

_Ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur, enfin seuls. La jupe de Malia retomba sur l'avant de ses cuisses et ils rejoignirent leur chambre._

_Elle l'attira vers elle en agrippant son marcel, se laissant tomber sur le lit avec lui. Elle sentit alors leurs deux corps emboîtés prendre vie. Ses reins se cambrer. Toutes ces contractions qu'il provoquait en elle et qui lui secouait le bas-ventre. Il se pressait encore plus contre elle, se frottait à elle comme pour s'imprégner de leurs deux corps en ébullition. _

_Elle avait chaud. Il ouvrit les yeux. Elle le regarda. Elle les regardait._

_Elle se sentit fondre._

_Ce soir, elle avait succombé._


	15. le réveil

- buenos dias.

Fernando venait tout juste de la frôler.

- bonjour, répondit-elle, dans un sourire gêné.

Malia sirotait tranquillement son café à table, priant pour que son terrible mal de crâne disparaisse au plus vite.

- tiens.

Elle prit la cafetière et lui servit un peu du précieux liquide.

- gracias, dit-il, en baillant toujours.

Le silence s'installa vite, les regards gênés faisant le reste. Leur malaise était palpable, ils ne savaient pas quoi se dire.

- j'ai appelé les autres. Ils nous attendent pour demain.

L'agent du FBI eut un léger hochement de tête.

- hum…c'est délicieux. T'as tous les talents, sourit-il.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

- je …je parlais pas de cette nuit, enfin… si, c'était génial mais…

Dans sa nervosité, il renversa un peu de café sur son marcel blanc. Malia s'en alla chercher un chiffon et le passa délicatement sur son tee-shirt. Ils se dévoraient maintenant des yeux, leurs deux visages étant si proches l'un de l'autre en cet instant. Elle ne pensait qu'à goûter ses lèvres à nouveau, elle en avait une énorme envie. Mais Sucre venait de baisser la tête, n'osant affronter son regard perçant.

- voilà, tu es tout propre !

Il la remercia avant de reprendre la parole.

- désolé.  
- c'est pas grave, ce n'est que du café.  
- je n'aurai pas dû …

Vu le ton sérieux qu'il prenait, il ne parlait plus du café.

- tout est ma faute …  
- non, c'est moi qui ...  
- j'aurais pu refuser et je ne l'ai pas fait… c'était une erreur, même de la folie. Tu es un agent du FBI et …il y a Maricruz, tu n'es pas Maricruz.

Aussi blessants que ces propos puissent paraître et même si elle souffrait de la situation, elle comprenait ce qu'il avait voulu dire.

- pas de problème, on oublie ça, mentit-elle.

Elle essayait seulement de dissimuler sa peine. C'est alors que Sucre lui prit délicatement la main et embrassa sa paume.

- gracias.  
- je … je t'attends en bas.

Malia retira son bras puis sortit à pas de loups de la chambre. Elle ne pouvait rester une seconde de plus sous peine de succomber encore à son charme ravageur.


	16. Fernando

Le chemin du retour se fit en silence. Cela faisait déjà trois bonnes heures qu'ils roulaient. Et il n'y avait eu aucun échange entre eux depuis. Pas le moindre. Rien à signaler.A part, cette véritable gêne entre eux, on pouvait dire qu'ils évitaient tout contact. Aucun regard, aucune parole, aucun geste, l'un envers l'autre. Serait-ce par peur d'être trop proches et parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas voir la vérité en face ? Que la nuit dernière représentait bien plus qu'ils ne l'admettaient ? Quoiqu'il en soit, l'atmosphère était des plus tendues, il n'y avait que la musique de l'auto- radio pour les accompagner.

_Can you hear the drums Fernando?_

Malia ne put réprimer un sourire en entendant les premières notes de cette chanson d'Abba.

_In the firelight Fernando_

Mais le plus étonnant fut lorsque Sucre commença à faire du play-back sur cette dernière.

_They were closer now Fernando_

Elle décida de chanter aussi.

_I was so afraid Fernando_

Ils reprirent ainsi tout naturellement le refrain en chœur …

_There was something in the air that night  
The stars were bright, Fernando  
They were shining there for you and me  
For liberty, Fernando  
Though I never thought that we could lose  
There's no regret  
If I had to do the same again  
I would, my friend, Fernando._

... la glace était brisée.

- Dios mio!

Ils venaient enfin de regagner un nouvel hôtel miteux pour la nuit et Sucre découvrait l'endroit. Il n'y avait qu'un lit à deux places.

- c'était la dernière chambre, mentit Malia. C'est quoi ton côté, gringo ?  
- j'vais aller dormir dans la salle de bain, c'est pas un problème.  
- ne sois pas ridicule ! Je vais pas te sauter dessus, tu sais, j'arrive encore à me contrôler !

Il esquissa un léger sourire.

- je serai sage, promis, ajouta-t-elle, en levant la main droite.

Fernando la fixa, les yeux écarquillés.

- ne t'inquiète pas, je te dis ! On est des gens civilisés, non ? Alors je dormirai sous les couvertures et toi au- dessus, d'accord ?  
- ça marche ! Répondit-il, avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé.

Il sauta ainsi sur le lit comme un vrai gamin et ils s'installèrent comme prévu. Elle du côté droit, lui, du gauche.

- buenas noches ... Pink, chuchota-t-il, de son côté.  
- merci. Toi aussi, Fernando.

Mais ça avait été une longue nuit … très longue, très très longue. Elle avait eu un mal fou à trouver le sommeil. Le simple fait de le sentir allongé tout près, à peine à quelques centimètres d'elle, l'avait perturbée. Son cœur avait battu la chamade. Une fois, elle avait chaud. Une autre, elle avait froid. Elle ne trouvait pas vraiment sa place pour s'endormir et gesticulait de tous les côtés. Ce n'est que quand elle lui asséna un coup de pied dans la jambe qu'elle put entendre qu'il était aussi réveillé. Peut-être bien qu'il était autant troublé qu'elle, après tout. Le sommeil les emporta finalement tour à tour vers les deux heures du matin.  
Lorsque le réveil sonna à huit heures le lendemain, elle voulut baisser le son de la radio mais le bras de Sucre se trouvait sur son bassin. Elle ne bougea donc pas d'un pouce, feignant toujours le sommeil. Les yeux encore embués par la fatigue, le jeune homme se leva en premier. Il éteignit aussitôt le réveil et à la vue de ce visage d'ange, il ne put s'empêcher de déposer un tendre baiser sur le front de l'agent du FBI et de la recouvrir du drap jusqu'aux épaules.  
Elle s'installa à table avec lui, une trentaine de minutes plus tard. Ils partageaient à présent le petit-déjeuner ensemble.

- je voulais te demander …  
- quoi ?

Elle l'entendait rire. De ce rire, qu'elle aimait tant.

- quoi ? Répéta-t-elle, l'air amusé.

Son rire était visiblement communicatif.

- et bien, vas-y, dis !  
- sur ta nuisette … c'est … Betty Boop ?  
- c'est ça, moque-toi !  
- non, c'est très mignon, sourit-il.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau. Les regards gênés, plein de non-dits étaient réapparus. Elle se décida pourtant à jouer franc-jeu.

- je l'ai senti, avoua Malia.  
- quoi ?  
- ton bras … autour de moi … cette nuit, je l'ai senti.  
- et qu'est-ce que ça t'a fait ?

Sa voix était rauque, son regard l'hypnotisait.

- je me suis sentie … vivante.

Elle baissa la tête. Comme si elle regrettait de s'être déjà trop livrée.  
Mais c'est à cet instant précis, que Sucre s'avança près d'elle et se mit à lui caresser la joue. Délicatement. Du bout des doigts. Ils échangèrent un regard des plus intenses. Ce regard ne mentait pas. Ils en avaient envie tous les deux. Une folle envie. Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait pas d'alcool, plus de brouillard. Juste du désir.  
Il prit ainsi son bras afin de la faire asseoir sur ses genoux puis ses lèvres retrouvèrent les siennes pour un baiser des plus passionnés. Ses mains se faisaient baladeuses sous sa nuisette et ils échangèrent un sourire lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle n'avait pas de sous-vêtements en-dessous. Elle le laissa parcourir son corps, de ses mains expertes, s'arrêtant sur les zones les plus sensibles de son anatomie. Sa langue s'était faite chercheuse. Elle en eut des frissons. Puis, soudainement, il la souleva afin de la faire allonger sur la table, en renversant d'un bras musclé tout ce qui s'y trouvait. Ils échangèrent un sourire à la vue de toute cette vaisselle brisée. Les yeux plongés dans ceux de sa partenaire et leurs corps bougeant à l'unisson, ils ressentaient la même chose. Il y a longtemps qu'ils attendaient de se retrouver, tellement longtemps. Ce matin-là, il lui fit l'amour avec passion. Leurs deux corps ne faisant plus qu'un…  
Après leur étreinte passionnée, Sucre vint se coller tout contre elle, la couvrant de baisers dans le cou. Malia posa ensuite sa tête contre le front du jeune homme avant de fermer les yeux. « Je t'aime » Elle venait de susurrer ces trois mots au creux de son oreille.


	17. la tondeuse

_N/A : et vi, voilà un nouveau chapitre. Il m'aura fallu 3 mois … à peine lol Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai trop du mal à la finir cette fic. _

* * *

- voilà ! T'es tout beau maintenant ! S'exclama Malia, ne dissimulant rien de son enthousiasme.

Elle passa fièrement sa main sur le crâne à présent parfaitement rasé de Fernando, qui se trouvait encore à hauteur de sa taille. Son amant effectua ensuite une légère rotation sur sa chaise pour lui offrir son plus beau sourire. Un sourire d'entière satisfaction.

- gracias, bébé.

Deux semaines. Voilà deux semaines que l'agent du FBI et Sucre cachaient leur relation aux comparses du jeune latino. Même si ces derniers n'étaient pas dupes de leurs petits sourires en coin et de leurs nombreuses œillades amoureuses.

Seulement ça, le couple n'était pas sensé le savoir. Les ex-prisonniers soupçonnaient tous que quelque chose avait changé entre ces deux-là et que les événements de ces derniers mois avaient fini par les « rapprocher ». Et pourtant ...

Malia entendait toujours cette petite voix dans sa tête lui répéter, qu'elle n'était pas Maricruz. Qu'elle ne le serait jamais aux yeux de Fernando. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le penser. Il persistait d'ailleurs beaucoup de non-dits dans leur relation. Ils ne parlaient jamais ouvertement de leurs sentiments respectifs. Ils étaient simplement heureux d'être ensemble et voulaient seulement profiter de la vie et de leur liberté. Malia avait su lui rendre le sourire et c'est bien tout ce qui comptait à présent.

Sucre se leva alors de sa chaise et ramena la jeune femme tout contre lui. Ses lèvres s'empressèrent de retrouver les siennes pour un langoureux baiser jusqu'à ce que l'agent du FBI ne mette fin à leur étreinte.

- quoi ? Demanda-t-il, l'air perturbé.

Il la fixait de ses grands yeux ébahis, sans comprendre. Parce qu'elle raffolait de leurs pauses-tendresses d'habitude. Depuis ces derniers jours, il avait eu l'occasion de s'en apercevoir à maintes et maintes reprises.

- rien, répondit-elle, en baissant la tête.

- dis-moi.

Il venait de lui relever le menton avec sa main droite. Encore un autre regard aussi hypnotisant de sa part et elle ne pourrait bientôt plus lui résister.

- quelqu'un pourrait nous voir, chuchota-t-elle.

- alors c'est toi qui a peur de prendre des risques maintenant ! Plaisanta-t-il.

Il ne put réprimer un sourire moqueur. Depuis leur rencontre, il ne l'avait jamais vue fuir face au danger. Sauf peut-être, ce jour-là, à la banque, juste avant l'accouchement en urgence d'Adia. Elle avait l'air terrifié.

Ils en avaient fait du chemin depuis, pensa-t-il. Aussi bien en voiture que dans leur relation.

- je n'ai pas peur ! Ça me gêne, c'est tout.

- ça a vachement l'air de te déranger, vu comment tu te plains !

Il repassa son bras autour de sa taille et se colla tout contre elle.

- je ne me plains pas, c'est juste que … commença-t-elle, dans un murmure.

Elle lui caressait maintenant le torse, traçant à profusion de petits ronds sur ce tee-shirt bien moulant qui faisait parfaitement ressortir la musculature de son homme. Ils étaient alors à deux doigts d'échanger un nouveau baiser passionné, lorsqu'une voix les interrompirent dans leur élan.

- Sucre !

- quoi ? Cria-t-il.

Son ton se voulait ouvertement désagréable. On entendait à présent l'intrus essayer tant bien que mal de se débarrasser du loquet fixé à la porte ... sans succès.

- ouvre-moi !

Fernando se mit à soupirer. Décidément, ils ne pourraient jamais être tranquilles tous les deux. Il vola un baiser furtif à Malia avant de s'exécuter à contre-cœur.

- qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

LJ ne portait que peu d'attention aux paroles de Sucre. Son regard restait figé sur l'agent du FBI qui accompagnait le jeune latino et un sourire coquin s'afficha sur son visage. Il devinait parfaitement pourquoi la porte était restée fermée jusqu'alors.

- alors, t'accouches, vieux ? Insista Fernando.

- mon père a besoin de la tondeuse.

- plus tard !

Sucre s'apprêtait à refermer la porte lorsque LJ la retint d'une main.

- quoi encore ?

- il te la demande pas, il la veut.

Fernando inspira profondément. Cette intrusion commençait à l'agacer sérieusement. Il avait bien l'intention de laisser éclater sa colère mais c'était sans compter sur l'intervention de Malia. Elle s'avança ainsi tout près de la porte et répondit gentiment à sa requête.

- tiens.

LJ accepta la tondeuse qu'elle lui passa et la gratifia de son plus beau sourire en retour.

- ce sera tout ? Ajouta Sucre, d'un ton peu avenant.

- merci, sourit LJ.

L'adolescent venait d'hocher la tête, mais il ne faisait toujours pas demi-tour. Apparemment, les quelques boutons laissés ouverts sur le chemisier de Malia lui avaient fait forte impression. Il ne pouvait plus détacher son regard d'elle. Son attirance pour « sa » femme n'échappa pas à la vigilance de Fernando, qui s'empressa de réagir pour y mettre fin.

- allez ! Tire-toi maintenant !

Il ne laissa pas le temps à LJ de protester et lui ferma aussitôt la porte au nez. Sans plus de ménagement.

- quelle plaie, celui-là ! Pesta-t-il.

- arrête, t'es dur avec lui.

- tu l'as vu comme moi, nan ? Il arrêtait pas de mater !

- qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? C'est de son âge ! Rétorqua la jeune femme, en haussant les épaules.

- ouais, ben, justement ! Qu'il en trouve une de son âge alors !

Malia secoua la tête, l'air amusé. Elle n'avait encore jamais vu son homme se montrer aussi possessif à son égard et elle devait reconnaître que ce nouvel attrait de sa personnalité était loin de lui déplaire ... bien au contraire.

* * *

_Un grand merci à toi Coco9214001 pour ton soutien et tous tes messages vach'ment sympatoches !!! _


	18. le portable

_Thanks for your kind words Heavenlykitten. I didn't know you can read french. Et merci à toi Nina d'avoir pris le temps de review'er._

_Sur ce, voilà mon premier chapitre de l'année. J'en reviens pas moi-même XD. Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ce retard. C'est impardonnable de ma part. Dieu sait que j'adore toujours autant la série et encore plus cette nouvelle saison à Sona mais l'inspiration m'a fait défaut. Même mon 'tit morceau de Sucre adoré n'y aura rien fait. En tout cas, j'espère que cette suite ne vous décevra pas. Bonne lecture._

* * *

- c'est pas vrai ! Pesta Malia. Comment ils ont fait pour nous repérer ?

Tous les regards des ex-détenus se concentrèrent sur la jeune femme. L'agent Mahone avait appelé des patrouilles en renfort et leur hôtel était maintenant cerné par plusieurs voitures de police.

- à toi de nous le dire, répondit Lincoln, d'un ton peu avenant.

- Linc, intervint Michael, histoire de calmer le jeu.

Burrows ne cessait de dévisager Malia d'un regard sombre. Regard qui montrait bien tout le ressentiment qu'il pouvait éprouver à son égard. Il n'avait confiance en personne et encore moins en cette dernière.

- c'est pas toi qui les a contacté ? Insista-t-il.

- non ! Et d'ailleurs, comment j'aurai pu ? Répondit Malia, sur la défensive.

Elle avait haussé le ton. Elle ne supportait pas les allégations du père de LJ sur sa soi-disant trahison.

- je n'ai plus de portable, j'te signale !

- le portable, répéta Sucre, l'air étonné.

Sa bouche restait ouverte mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Sa réaction soudaine n'échappa pas à la vigilance de Malia qui posa délicatement une main sur l'avant-bras musclé de son homme.

- tu t'en es débarrassé, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle, piquée dans sa curiosité.

Fernando resta silencieux mais le message était clair. Il se mordilla légèrement la lèvre inférieure, conscient d'avoir fait une bêtise. Malia en eut la confirmation lorsqu'il sortit de sa poche le portable qu'il lui avait confisqué au Bed&Breakfast.

Les soupirs de frustration de tous les fugitifs se firent alors entendre dans la chambre d'hôtel. Michael leva les yeux au ciel avant de mettre ses deux mains derrière sa tête.

- je suis désolé, mon pote, s'excusa Sucre, en voyant sa déception.

- j'y crois pas, lâcha T-Bag. On va se faire pincer parce qu'il manque un neurone au latino de service.

- la ferme, cabrón ! L'insulta immédiatement Fernando. Mi es sentito ?

Il s'était rapproché tout doucement de ce dernier. Leurs visages se trouvaient à présent à la même hauteur. Ils se jaugeaient du regard et on pouvait ressentir toute l'animosité qui régnait entre les deux hommes à travers la pièce.

- nous les portoricains, on a une tension très élevée et …

Préférant ne pas laisser les choses s'envenimer et afin de l'éloigner le plus de T-Bag, Malia agrippa délicatement le haut du marcel noir que portait son homme et il la suivit ainsi calmement à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- trouvons plutôt comment sortir de là, ok ? Proposa-t-elle.

- à pied, ça va être pratique, ironisa T-Bag.

- j'le sens pas, avoua Lincoln. Michael ?

Encore une fois, l'aîné se tourna vers son cadet pour avoir son avis. Ce dernier semblait en pleine réflexion.

- il vaut mieux se séparer, annonça-t-il finalement, avec sérieux.

- tu me brises le cœur, gueule d'ange, railla T-Bag.

- tu peux nous la refaire en plus clair ? Demanda Sucre, sceptique.

C'est ainsi que Michael les mit au courant du plan qu'il venait d'échafauder. T-Bag irait en solitaire, Lincoln accompagné de son fils, quant à Malia, elle partirait avec Sucre et Scofield.

- allons-y, les exhorta Michael.

Ils s'échappèrent avec difficulté en passant par une des fenêtres du premier étage. Sucre tentait à présent de démarrer la voiture dont il venait de forcer la serrure avec succès.

- dépêche-toi, Fernando ! Le pressa Malia, toujours sur ses gardes.

Les mains encore posées sur la portière côté conducteur, elle toisait son homme d'un regard anxieux. Il pouvait lire toute l'inquiétude qu'elle ressentait dans le reflet de ses yeux.

- je fais de mon mieux, mi amor.

Michael haussa un sourcil en direction de son ami après l'avoir entendu affubler Malia de ce doux surnom. Il ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'il soupçonnait depuis longtemps sur leur relation.

- plus vite, Sucre ! Insista-t-il, à son tour.

Un sourire éclatant apparut finalement sur les lèvres de l'agent du FBI et des deux anciens compagnons de cellule lorsque les premiers vombrissements du moteur se mirent à retentir dans l'habitacle. Le trio venait de réussir avec brio la première étape de son évasion.

* * *

__

Coco9214001 : tu pensais que je t'avais oublié, hein ? Lol. Comment pourrai-je oublier ma plus fidèle lectrice ? Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, tes reviews me font supramégagiga plaisir. À chaque fois que je les reçois, je suis de bonne humeur pour la journée après. Alors merci encore infiniment beaucoup tout plein à toi pour tous tes super messages la miss. Ça fait vraiment chautocoeur.


End file.
